


You Swore Forever

by ASoldierwhoknowstheirorders (orphan_account)



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel
Genre: F/F, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Winter soldier return, not actually dead, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ASoldierwhoknowstheirorders
Summary: Hey this is my third story for AO3, however, those out there who are serious Bucky Barnes Fans (like me) if you selected this story wanting a good story, I apologize... This is not a happy story. It almost killed me to write it... I cried for an hour after I wrote it. So If you picked this up hoping for a good Bucky story I am forewarning you -- this is not a happy story read at your own risk.WARNING: slight spoilers for Avengers Infinity War.Disclaimer: I have not watched Infinity War, I saw a five second video of Bucky dying in Infinity War and got this story... Haha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlaiddtheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddtheWolf/gifts).



> Hey this is my third story for AO3, however, those out there who are serious Bucky Barnes Fans (like me) if you selected this story wanting a good story, I apologize... This is not a happy story. It almost killed me to write it... I cried for an hour after I wrote it. So If you picked this up hoping for a good Bucky story I am forewarning you -- this is not a happy story read at your own risk.
> 
> WARNING: slight spoilers for Avengers Infinity War.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have not watched Infinity War, I saw a five second video of Bucky dying in Infinity War and got this story... Haha.

Bucky turned to Steve, mouth open ready to say something, when suddenly he gasped in pain.

"Steve-" he said before pitching forward and hitting the ground.

Steve ran forward, "Bucky!" He fell to his knees beside Bucky and rolled him onto his back, then pulled Bucky's head into his lap.

Bucky's eyes were unfocused, blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. 

"Buck, Bucky! Focus! Look at me, don't you close your eyes, don't." Steve pleaded. Blood also gushed out of the wound in Bucky's stomach.

Bucky managed to focus on Steve, coughing and spitting blood.

"Buck don't close your eyes, stay with me. Stay with me Buck. Please." Bucky managed to force his eyes open and focused momentarily on Steve before his gaze unfocused and glazed with pain.

"Steve," he managed to say before coughing up more blood. Steve had his hands pressed against Bucky's stomach in an attempt to slow or stop the flow of blood.

"Don't die on me Buck, I went through that once, don't make me do it again," Steve begged, "You swore forever. Don't do this to me, please. Don't do this."

Bucky's eyes slid shut, his breathing slowed and became ragged, it slowed further, continued.

Then Bucky drew his last breath.

"No." Steve said in disbelief, "Bucky."

Tony pulled Steve gently away from Bucky's still form. "C'mon Cap, we got a war to win."


	2. THIS IS NOT A TRUE CHAPTER

This is just to say for those who read this that I will continue this later. I have a different story in progress if you are interested.

**Author's Note:**

> Agh! What has my life come to? I killed Bucky! You can rant at me all you want in the comment section, I won't blame you, I'm yelling at myself.
> 
> P.S. More to this story later!


End file.
